


Halo: The Last of the Ancient Breeds

by WeretheDespeateMeasuresODST105



Category: Call of Duty (Video Games), Halo (Video Games) & Related Fandoms
Genre: Awkward Romance, Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, Crossover, F/M, Halo: Reach, Human-Covenant War, Marine Corps, Nuclear Winter, Survivor Guilt, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 02:21:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16610054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeretheDespeateMeasuresODST105/pseuds/WeretheDespeateMeasuresODST105
Summary: The summary will be posted after the cover page.*Will be updated sporadically for now since I'm working on other projects as well. But chapters will be added more frequently as other works are completed *





	Halo: The Last of the Ancient Breeds

 

 

 

 


End file.
